the four stars 5
by Blondecreeper
Summary: when shadowclan comes in for shelter will thunderclan heal from its battle with windclan?


Thunderclan 

Leader- ashstar: dark gray tom

Deputy- no one

Medicine den- frostnose: white tom

Foxfoot: red with broken leg

Cloudflight: white dieing she-cat formerly deputy

Warriors- barkclaw: brown tom

Hawkfoot: brown tom

Bramblepaw: brown

Dewstripe: gray with black stripes

Mousehart: gray skinny tom

Hareleap: gray tom with white paws

Apprentice: fernpaw

Icepaw and stonepaw: apprentices with out mentors

Queens- whitefeather: white

Specklewhisker: gray with dark flecks

Hollyshade: pale she-cat kits- blazekit and swiftkit

Elders- molefoot: gray

Leaffall: brown she-cat

Redtalon: red

Patchnose: ginger with black and white patches

Windclan

Leader- sorrelstar: tortoiseshell she-cat

Deputy- dustcloud: brown tom

Medicine den- grayfeather: gray tom

Apprentice- whitepaw: white

Shadowclan 

Leader- dawnstar: creamy she-cat

Deputy- Ragtail: brown with fluffy tail

Medicen den- briarlight: gray she-cat

Warriors- thornfoot: brown

Apprentice- oakpaw

Rattail- gray with torn tail

Blazefoot: red

Redpelt: red 

Whiteshade: white she-cat with black tail and muzzle

Queens- fernshade: pale mate: ragtail

Darktail: black mate: rattail

Elders- nightfoot: pale black she-cat

Riverclan 

Leader- shellstar: tortoiseshell tom

Deputy- Hollowheart: gray

Medicine den- lillytail: silver

Outsiders 

Dapplewhisker: dappled gray she-cat

Berrypelt: creamy tom

Shelter of shadow's 

Ashstar- and my new deputy is…

Everyone was waiting for the answer and when it came everyone was in shock.

Ashstar- Dewstripe is my new deputy

Icepaws father didn't look as excited as her.

Barkclaw- are you kidding he's so young and didn't even fully train an apprentice!

Ashstar- I MADE MY DISESION BARKCLAW!

He seemed mad but then quickly calmed down

Ashstar- I will be in my den

Surprisingly barkclaw walked to mouseheart

Mouseheart- I can't believe after all that work you won't make deputy

Barkclaw- I can't believe it I already mentored you so I'm experienced

Mouseheart- and berrypelt

Barkclaw- I can't believe I mentored that fool who ran because one cats death

Mouseheart- after all that work sigh I guess that means more training

Are they secretly training? Thought icepaw

…

A moon has passed cloudflight died and whitefeather finally left the nursery

And it was the apprentice's warrior ceremony

Blazekit- I can't wait till I'm a warrior

Swiftkit- I can wait I love being with mommy

Icepaw- don't worry once it comes it will be worth the wait

It was icepaws turn the others all ready got there names where now bramblepelt, ferntail, and stonefoot

Ashstar- icepaw you will now be known as icefur

Everyone cheered

Whitefeather- I'm so proud

Barkclaw- good job icefur

Dewstripe- I remember when you where still a kit

Icefur was excited to sleep in the warriors den

Icefur was confused that night neither mouseheart or barkclaw left the den to train

But they moved a lot

Bramblepelt kept talking in his sleep and one of the things he said was surprising

Bramblepelt- cinderpaw cloudflight I'm sorry

2 days passed when a small patrol of shadowclan cats came

Ashstar- dawnstar what are you doing here?

Dawnstar- my clan is running out of prey is it okay if some of my cats stay here?

Ragtail- especially my mate she has my kits

Ashstar- where's all you're cats

Dawnstar- the clans dieing of hunger we lost are other four elders, one of are queens, all of all apprentices accept one, and half are warriors 12 died out of 17 leaving five warriors not much cats will stay just redpelt, fernshade, darktail and their kits, plus oakpaw and nightfoot but that means you will have to find oakpaw a cat to finish his training he's 7 and a half moons

Ashstar- I don't know

Dewstripe- hey an alliance is just what we need just in case windclan gets blood thirsty again

Ashstar- okay

Ragtail- thank you! OAKPAW!

Oakpaw- yeah

Ragtail- sorry oakpaw you will have to finish training here

Oakpaw- ok

He sighed

Dawnstar- goodbye and thank you

Ashstar- no problem

They left and all the cats gathered around them

Ashstar- oakpaw you're new mentor is icefur

She was in more shock than anyone

Icefur- why me?

Ashstar- why not? Ill be in my den

Oakpaw- so you're a moon older than me and you're my mentor

Icefur- I guess so we begin training tomorrow

Icefur felt so matcher now

…

Five days passed it was just icefur, oakpaw, whitefeather, and stonefoot on a hunting patrol.

Oakpaw- I'm going to search over there

Whitefeather- I will check by that tree

Stonefoot- looks like it's me and you

Icefur started to blush

Icefur- yeah I guess so

Whitefeather- ahhh…!

Icefur- mom are you okay!

There she sat her neck bleeding the killer ran but stonefoot took the attacker down

Stonefoot- WHO ARE YOU?!

They where both in shock

Icefur- mouseheart how could you

Stonefoot- mouseheart MORE LIKE FOXHEART!

Mouseheart- you don't understand…

Stonefoot- SHUT UP!

Oakpaw- what's going on?

Stonefoot- run and get ashstar quick

The gray apprentice ran

Mouseheart- you don't understand

They started to fight

Mouseheart ran

Stonefoot- never come here again got it

Icefur- we have to get her to frostnose quick

They picked her up and ran

Whitefeather- I wish I could see the nursery one last time

Icefur- you will make it you have to

Frostnose- what's going on?!

Stonefoot- ill tell you later just STOP HER BLEEDING!

Frostnose- ill try

Sadly she didn't make it

2 days later something surprising happened though

Barkclaw drug a dead body into camp

Barkclaw- I was attacked by mouseheart but don't worry I got him

Dewstripe- my uncle a killer?

Leaffall- at least we don't have to worry about him now

Later that night barkclaw woke her up

Barkclaw- I have to admit I searched for mouseheart and killed him he wasn't in are territory but I killed him because I was worried he would hurt you next please forgive me

She was in surprise

Icefur- okay dad


End file.
